


Cabelo

by minhyukx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Joshua's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, extra 10 words?? yeah, i wish it was a drabble, kinda angst actually, there's a hint of jeongcheol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukx/pseuds/minhyukx
Summary: Onde Jisoo era apaixonado pelos longos cabelos de Jeonghan.





	

Eu adorava seus cabelos longos.

Eu adorava como você cuidava deles como se fossem seus filhos.

Eu adorava tocá-los quando você deitava com a cabeça na minha mesa ou até mesmo no meu colo, entrelaçando os fios entre meus dedos.

Eu nunca falei para você sobre isso, por mais que fôssemos amigos. Você me acharia um louco ou riria da minha cara.

Eu não queria só poder tocar os seus cabelos, entretanto. Sempre fui apaixonado pelos seus lábios. Sempre gostei do seu olhar.

Eu me assustei quando você chegou com os cabelos curtos na escola.

Eu perguntei o porquê.

"O Seungcheol não gosta de cabelo grande," você explicou sem sorrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Eu devo traduzir mais tarde para inglês, mas quem sabe?  
> 


End file.
